Plain, Simple
by katherinefics
Summary: It wasn't about the current situation, or who you are, or whatever is happening now. It was about if you blushed at even the slightest mention of his name, if your stomach does flips every time you look at him. That's what love is.


**_A/N: This is just a fun little tidbit of random. I honestly don't even know where it came from._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm_**

* * *

It's complicated. That's what comes to mind when I think of him. That's the first word that pops in my head, followed by "awkward". Which it is, of course. I've known him for so long now, know him so well that sometimes it's scary, yet at the same time it seems like I don't know him at all. Like Monday afternoons, for example. We have about thirty short minutes before Granny sends us to go pick up Daphne, and it's spent in silence. We'll sit down in the living room or kitchen, and just... sit. And it feels so_awkward_, for no reason what so ever. It just is.

I know I could talk, if I wanted. He must know _he_ could. But we don't. And the whole scenario just becomes awkward. So we'll sit for thirty minutes, him pretending to text and me staring into space, wishing I could think of something, _anything_ that makes the whole time less _awkward_ and frustrating.

It's complicated. More than just typical high school drama complicated, because really, it wasn't that dramatic as it just was hard to explain. I couldn't fill in all the blanks because I don't have a clue on where I stand (or stood) with him, but I doubt he knows where he is (or was) with me, either. The two of us, we can't apply our situation to a general one. Not like a cliche, "I like this guy but he has a girlfriend." situation. Our situation is unique. Then again, if you think about it, everyone's situation is unique. But then ours is extra-unique. Which means, really, it's hard to explain. And that's what I'm trying to get at.

Take yesterday, for example. One of my best friends, Erine, caught up to me on the way to school. Granny normally makes Puck and I walk, since the new Ferryport Landing High School is only three blocks away. I don't mind, because it's one of those times I'm being _forced_ to walk with Puck and I don't have to fell _awkward_ approaching him and his group of friends, who I'm actually half-afraid of. So Erine caught up with us before she noticed the sudden lack of one of our usual friends, and the abundance of Puck.

"Hey Sabrina," she said, confused and excited at the same time (she probably thought I was dating him. Ugh). "Umm... Robin. What's up?" She picked at her Ferryport High School cheerleading uniform, continuing to stare at Puck. 'Robin' nodded at her and quickly rummaged through his bag, finding his iPod and tuning us out. "R-ude," Erin sounded out, glaring at him. "Hey S, can I talk to you?" I nodded and we jogged a few paces ahead of Puck.

"Doyoulikehim?"

"What? Erine, speak slower. I hate it when you talk like that."

Erine let out a frustrated sigh and twirled her tawny-colored ponytail like she always does when she's told to speak slower, then took a deep breath and repeated her question.

"Are you, like, with him?

"What? Of _course_ I'm with him Erin, He's here, right?"

"Nonotlikethat. Like, do you like _like_ him?"

I looked at her, considering the question. _Do_ I like Puck? I thought for a while, trying to determine a good answer.

"Bri, it's simple: Yes or No?"

No, it's not. I can't say no, because that would be lying. To an extent. To be honest, I really don't know myself if I like Puck or not. I mean, it's not just the fact of wether or not I have a crush on him, but wether or not it would work out if we dated, if it would be weird living in the same house as your boyfriend, if it would mess up the delicate balance in the mess that is my life. It was, to say the most, _complicated_ to decide wether or not I liked Puck or not.

"I dunno, 'Rine. It's just, there are so many factors that go into it,"

I went on to list off all of the above things that went into liking Puck, and in the end, when I was done talking, Erine stopped and looked at me. For a long time she just stood there, contemplating on what to say, and she stood there so long Puck passed us, then looked back to give us a funny, "You coming?" look. Finally, Erine spoke.

"Sabrina, those things don't matter at all. Look at life, your past and your future, then look at him. In the grand scheme of things, does those pesky little things matter? The truth is, 'Brina, love isn't complicated. Not in itself. It's the things that happen around, _because _of love that makes people think it is. So ask yourself, without thinking about school or living arrangements or anything else now, do you like him? Because in twenty years, this all might be gone, but he might still be here."

And then it was like having an epiphany.

Erine was right. It wasn't about the current situation, or who you are, or whatever is happening now. It was about if you blushed at even the slightest mention of his name, if your stomach does flips every time you look at him, if you smile even when there's nothing to smile about when you're with him, just because you're with him and he's with you and the only person you both really care about in that moment is each other. That's what love is.

And so, in a simple answer, if you asked me if I liked Puck, the answer would be,

"Yes."

Because when it comes right down to it, there is nothing complicated about us.

* * *

**_A/N: This reminds me of a Maximum Ride fic I wrote around the same time. I guess I was going through a "love is simple" phase._**


End file.
